


Submission

by jeanqueerschstein



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Consensual Violence, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Voyeurism, bottom erwin, dom!levi, don't look at me, rudimentary cock rings, sub!Erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanqueerschstein/pseuds/jeanqueerschstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin stands in front, his feet apart and immaculate blond head bowed. Even so, he is taller than all of them, but for once, he is not the most powerful man in the room. His 3D Maneuver Gear has been crudely repurposed for the night; the leather straps that crisscross his chest and thighs are much tighter than they would usually be, and the bruises where they chafe are stark against the pale skin. Aside from the gear, he is naked. </p><p>* * * </p><p>This fic really is what it says on the tin, just read the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluebackstabber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebackstabber/gifts).



> ok so i took a break from super cute jeanmarco au to write super gross eruri porn i'm really ashamed of myself right now
> 
> if this is terrible it's because i was talking to my friends while writing this and we somehow came up with fabio as an erwin smith fancast and then i had to write explicit smut while picturing fabio getting done up the butt 
> 
> my tumblr is jeanqueerschstein.tumblr.com and this is dedicated to bluebackstabber, whose nsfw blog posts were all over my dash at 7am yesterday & thus inspired this fic
> 
> (also, yes, the title is terrible, but it's saved as 'cum dumpster erwin' in my word docs so... small mercies, it's 7am, i'm not on top form rn)
> 
> (the ending is weak as heck too, but again, see above)
> 
> sorry for any mistakes/typos, and i hope you enjoy!! i'm off to shower for seven thousand years and convert to jesus :)

The door slams behind them, and Levi smirks.

There are eight of them, ten if you count Erwin and Levi, but Erwin _doesn’t_ count, not for this, and it’s already been ascertained that Levi will not be an active participant. Not yet, anyway.

The others are nothing but a nameless mass. Their identities are irrelevant, largely; they are a means to an end. Physically suitable, certainly, and Levi surveys them dispassionately where they stand, straight-backed and stiff-shouldered, up against the rear wall.

Erwin stands in front, his feet apart and immaculate blond head bowed. Even so, he is taller than all of them, but for once, he is not the most powerful man in the room. His 3D Maneuver Gear has been crudely repurposed for the night; the leather straps that crisscross his chest and thighs are much tighter than they would usually be, and the bruises where they chafe are stark against the pale skin. Aside from the gear, he is naked. 

The room is sparsely furnished. Heavy brocade curtains hang over the windows, blocking out the residual light of the early October evening, their only illumination artificial. There is a desk, a large unsightly block of mahogany, and Levi turns his nose up at it, recognising the style as one that was popular among the rich of Sina several years ago. It can’t possibly be fashionable anymore if it’s ended up in a place like this.

Still, he nods in acquiescence. It will do more than adequately for their night’s activities.

Noting Levi’s gesture, one of the men moves forward, gripping both of Erwin’s wrists in one large hand and forcing him down until he is bent forward at the waist, with only the desk to support his heavy frame. Erwin has to turn his head to the side to avoid his face being mashed painfully into the unyielding wood; his hands will not help him, bound as they are behind his back. The position is undoubtedly humiliating, rendered yet more so by his nakedness, and Levi smiles in slow satisfaction to see the blush appearing on Erwin’s face.

He walks forward, movements silent and fluid, stopping inches from the desk, and Erwin lifts his head as much as he is able while still remaining prostrate over the desk. Reaching out with one hand, Levi gently strokes Erwin’s hair, perfect even now, relishing the way Erwin’s eyes flutter shut beneath his ministrations. Then, with no warning, he draws his hand back and slaps Erwin cruelly across the face.

He is careful not to hit too hard, conscious of the awkward position of Erwin’s neck and the solid block of wood beneath him. It would be all too easy to knock him out and put a premature end to the evening’s plans. Still, the blow must hurt, and Levi’s cock, already half-hard, jumps in his trousers when tears well up in Erwin’s eyes and his mouth falls open on a sharp gasp.

Levi turns and steps away with an uncaring shrug. He pulls up a chair, only a couple of feet away from the desk, and sits, relaxing into the once-luxurious velvet upholstery. He wants to watch Erwin’s face as he beckons to the other men and speaks, his words layered with a bored inflection that is both pronounced and deliberate. “He’s yours. Do what you want.”

There is a flurry of activity from the other side of the desk, as the other men move around. Levi pays them no attention. He doesn’t care about what they’re doing, not yet; for now, his eyes are on Erwin, savouring the look of hurt on his face as he stares back at Levi mutely.

Levi’s lightly mocking smirk grows wider, and he spreads his legs, slowly rubbing one small hand over the prominent bulge his clothes are doing a poor job of concealing. Erwin’s want is almost palpable, lust written clearly in the set of his features, the heaviness of his breathing, the way he shifts minutely towards Levi, pushing against his restraints, and Levi can’t help but tease, jutting his hips pornographically and humming deep in his throat as his fingers tighten against the length of his cock. Levi knows it’s only Erwin’s bone-deep submission, the military mindset that would never see him disobey an outright order, that keeps him motionless against the desk.

“You want this?” Levi’s tone is calm, measured. “You want my cock in your mouth?”

It’s a clichéd question, but effective nonetheless. Erwin’s throat works soundlessly for a moment, and Levi tilts his head up, enjoying the way Erwin squirms against the desk. “I… Yes, yes, _Levi_ –”

“Did I say you could use my name, _slut?_ ”

The word echoes around the room like a slap, and Erwin flinches. “I’m sorry. Sir.” His voice is low, his blush darkening out of humiliation at having to defer to his subordinate.

“That’s better.” Levi ensures that the words are dripping with as much condescension as he can muster. Hearing it, Erwin makes a noise that can only be described as a whine, dropping his forehead against the desk, before his back arches and he shoots up again, a half-choked gasp escaping his throat. One of the nameless men has stepped up behind him, and from the way Erwin’s muscles are straining against the straps of the 3DMG, it isn’t hard for Levi to deduce what is being done to him, although the other man’s actions are hidden from him by the positioning of the desk.

Levi sits up straighter, abandoning his erection for the time being and propping his elbows against his knees. He knows what is happening, yes, but that doesn’t mean that he won’t force Erwin to remain lucid by making him describe it. “Tell me what they’re doing to you.”

Erwin’s eyes are glazed, pupils dilated as he fights the urge to writhe against the desk, but at Levi’s words he makes a concerted effort to focus. Levi watches him struggle, and narrows his eyes dangerously. When he speaks, his words are whip-lash sharp. “Sometime _today_ would be nice, I don’t care how desperate to be fucked you are.”

Erwin exhales shakily, moistening his lips with the tip of his tongue. “They – _ahh!_ – there’s a finger…”

Levi raises an arch eyebrow. “Just the one, and you’re already squirming and panting like a whore?” He isn’t surprised, honestly; he can tell that the other man isn’t being gentle, by the forceful movements of his arm behind Erwin and the way Erwin is being pushed forward with every thrust, but his words make Erwin whimper, and the sound is too beautiful for him to care.

There are rules in place behind this encounter, of course. No permanent damage. No lasting marks. They can finish wherever, as long as they don’t get cum on the gear, because Levi doesn’t want the job of cleaning it off. And Erwin’s mouth isn’t to be touched. That particular pleasure is for Levi, and Levi alone, to enjoy. The other men in the room may be largely unimportant to Levi, but they are trustworthy; they won’t hurt Erwin, beyond what Levi has specified, and word of what happens tonight will not leave the confines of the room.

With a languorous sigh, Levi stands, unconcerned with the visibility of his erection, and stalks around the desk for a better vantage point. Erwin is _delicious_ from this angle; his legs are spread wide, the pale flesh of his thighs standing in stark, stunning contrast to the dark leather of the straps. Not for the first time, Levi marvels silently over Erwin’s body; his torso and legs are long, corded with powerful muscle, his skin golden and remarkably unblemished for someone who has spent the best part of their life in active military service. His is an intimidating beauty, and it is a glorious thing to have him subdued and trembling, begging for Levi’s touch.

The man behind Erwin has paused, glancing warily at Levi, who snorts and shakes his head scornfully. “Don’t stop on my account.” Wordlessly, the man shrugs, looking back down at where Erwin is spread, open, beneath him, and pushes his finger back into his body.

Levi has to restrain an uncharacteristic gasp at the sight, and his cock throbs almost painfully. He knows the tightness of Erwin’s body better than anyone; it is always surprising to him that Erwin can feel like that even after the years they’ve spent fucking each other into oblivion. He wonders if he’ll still feel the same after tonight.

The sight of the man’s finger, easily sliding in and out, and the way Erwin’s hole clenches around it, as if trying to pull it deeper, is mesmerising; Levi can barely tear his eyes away. Without shame, Erwin is loudly vocal about his pleasure, his voice hoarse around the unbroken litany of cries pouring from his mouth. They are mostly incoherent, wordless sounds of pleasure and profanity, but Levi’s name emerges once or twice, stifled immediately by the solid wood of the desk.

“Give him more. He can take it.” Levi can hear the note of hunger in his own voice, but he doesn’t care, too invested in the sweat rolling down the line of Erwin’s spine and the irrepressible tremor in his thighs.

The man retracts his finger – Levi smirks to see Erwin rock back against its absence, seeking it out – and reaches for the oil on the corner of the desk, rapidly slicking up his fingers before plunging two in, as far as they’ll go, without hesitation. The noise Erwin makes in response is almost a yell, rumbling out brokenly from deep within his chest, and the arousal pooling in the pit of Levi’s stomach intensifies with a jolt. He moves slightly, glances down, gratified but not surprised to see Erwin’s cock hanging heavy and fully hard between his legs, twitching steadily as the man behind him rams unforgivingly into his prostate. Erwin’s hips are too far from the desk for him to be able to gain any friction from it, and Levi smiles cruelly, wandering back round to the other side.

“Look at you, you’re wrecked already.” Erwin’s eyes flick up, hazy, seeking Levi out, and Levi sees his shoulders roll as he walks forward, as if he’s trying to reach out for him. Levi smiles, slow and almost soft, then grabs a handful of Erwin’s blond hair, carelessly tight, and pulls harshly. Erwin whines at the sensation, lips parting like a silent invitation, and Levi knows without seeing that his cock is dripping messily under the desk. Erwin had always been responsive to having his hair pulled, mussed out of its usual perfection, the last outward sign of his impeccable control taken away from him. “Do you want them to fuck you?”

Erwin seems unable to answer, looking up at Levi through heavily-lidded eyes, throat bobbing mutely. With a disgusted sigh, Levi releases his hair and pushes him away roughly. “Answer the fucking question. They won’t do it until I tell them to.”

There are tears gathering in Erwin’s eyes, but he remains silent, and Levi is unmoved. He walks away, ignoring Erwin’s aborted plea, looking up instead at the man who now has three fingers buried deep inside Erwin’s ass. “Pull them out.”

The man does as he says without question, wiping them on his trousers and stepping back, ignoring his own blatant arousal. He is just the hired help, after all. Levi takes his place, and Erwin tilts his hips up as much as he is able, a feeble attempt to please Levi, to manipulate him into fucking him himself. Levi is almost disappointed at his transparency.

He raises a hand, sneering at Erwin’s eager motions beneath him, before bringing it down sharply across his backside. Erwin freezes, and whimpers loudly, seeming torn over whether to move away or rock back for more. Either way, he is trapped, and Levi brings his hand down again, and again, and again, enjoying the sight of red marks blooming across Erwin’s pale flesh, and the way Erwin jolts when the forceful slaps push the leather straps more firmly into his painfully chafed skin. Levi is intent on turning Erwin into a shuddering mess, tears coursing down his face and begging to be fucked, and to that end he emulates the man who had gone before him, roughly pushing two fingers into Erwin, using the oil already there to ease the passage rather than taking the time to lubricate his own fingers.

Erwin chokes out a pained cry and Levi grins almost wolfishly, watching as Erwin’s fingers tighten around nothing, clutching at empty air. Levi doesn’t stop spanking him, moving his fingers deeper all the while, and Erwin’s noises heighten in both pitch and volume. He jerks wildly every time Levi’s hand connects with his stinging flesh, the impact jolting the fingers inside of him, until his legs are shaking and he can barely keep himself upright. Only when he is openly sobbing, shoulders heaving with it, does Levi pause, pressing his own clothed erection against the insistent red marks on Erwin’s ass and hissing out a question. “Are you ready to be fucked yet?”

Erwin shudders, then surrenders, all the tension leaving his body as he exhales roughly. “ _Yes_ , oh _God_ , please…”

“Say it.” Levi withdraws his fingers, moving his hand instead to the nape of Erwin’s neck and forcing his head down against the surface of the desk.

“ _Fuck me_ , please, I need it!” His words no longer bear even the slightest trace of hesitancy, and Levi nods, satisfied. Still, he feels the need to add, “I’m not going to be the one fucking you. You haven’t earned that yet,” as he moves backwards, delivering one last ringing slap to Erwin’s abused behind.

Levi has a jealous streak a mile wide, and they both know it. Somehow, though, this is different from the interested glances and unsubtle advances that typically make him seethe with untempered rage. It’s a need, almost; the only way Erwin will ever relinquish even a modicum of the control with which he leads not only his life, but the lives of his subordinates. At the end of it all, it will be Levi he looks for through lust-glazed blue eyes, and Levi smiles, confident in that knowledge as he trails gentle fingertips up the length of Erwin’s spine.

He steps back, sitting in the same chair he’d moved earlier. He has never seen what Erwin’s face looks like when someone first enters him, that tiny flicker of pain he must surely experience, followed by the beginnings  of slack-jawed pleasure as he is filled to the hilt. When Levi fucks Erwin – an occurrence that probably accounts for less than half of their sexual encounters, altogether – Erwin is usually careful to close his eyes, turning his head away when Levi thrusts in, and Levi tends to allow him this one weakness, dipping his own head down to hide his own face behind locks of overlong dark hair. It has been years since they first met, but they still have walls around themselves that are not so easily torn down, preventing them from showing any real vulnerability.

That won’t be happening this time, though. Levi feels his heart begin to race fractionally faster in his chest, and he leans forward, until he’s almost close enough to kiss. Erwin’s eyes focus intently on his own, and Levi’s breathing quickens when he hears Erwin grunt softly and sees his expression tighten, just for a second. It’s beautiful, the slight tension that ever-so-briefly mars the untouchable perfection of his face, and Levi tells him as much, whispering it into the inch of empty air that separates their mouths.

_You’re beautiful, when you show that you can be broken._

Erwin’s eyes slide closed, then, and Levi leans back, gaze darting to the man who has Erwin’s broad hips held tightly in his hands. Levi watches as he pushes in fully, pausing for a second while Erwin loosens around him, then draws back. There’s a certain poetic fluidity to the motion, more so in the broken whine that forces its way out of Erwin’s throat. What Levi isn’t expecting though, is the way Erwin tries to lean forward, pushing towards Levi instead of backwards onto the stranger’s cock, and Levi raises a questioning eyebrow at the sight.

“I want – want to suck you, Levi, please…” Erwin’s voice is laboured, and he huffs the words out into the air as if they cause him pain, looking up at Levi imploringly.

Levi is taken aback, not by the request as much as by the sheer untempered desperation in Erwin’s voice, so much so that he doesn’t bother to correct Erwin on the use of his name. He is tempted, for a second, pressing the palm of his hand flat against his erection – it has grown to be almost painful, by now, and the need for release is becoming difficult to ignore – but he shakes his head anyway, shifting in his seat. The rules had been laid out from the start. Levi will not get off until every other man in that room has used Erwin and left them alone in peace. It wouldn’t do to change the game now.

Erwin’s face almost crumples at Levi’s rejection, and Levi winces as an unexpected wave of something that feels unsettlingly like guilt courses through his narrow chest. It passes quickly, though, to Levi’s relief; the man behind Erwin picks up his pace, slamming his hips hard into him with every thrust, and Erwin shudders, his face relaxing as he groans deep in his chest.

From then on, the man fucking him doesn’t take his time, his speed only increasing as he nears his climax. It is the most arousing show Levi has so far been given within this room; the slap of skin against skin is loud, and the way Erwin ruts forward in a futile search for friction, making a tantalising spectacle of himself but past the point of caring, has Levi’s blood thrumming with excitement. The men have been instructed not to pay attention to Erwin’s pleasure; he is there to be used, nothing more, and Levi smiles, quick and feral, when the first man slams his hips into Erwin one last time before stilling with an animalistic grunt.

He wastes no time in pulling out, tucking himself back into his trousers without ceremony, and the next man takes his place. In stark contrast to his usual impassive persona, Erwin hasn’t stopped writhing against the table, making needy noises in his throat at finding himself abandoned; soon, there is another hard cock pressed up against his entrance, and he doesn’t even attempt to turn around to see whose it is before he’s pushing back of his own volition, impaling himself with a loud moan.

Levi resists the urge to undo his trousers at the sight, although the pressure beneath the starched material is intense enough to make his head spin. He rubs down the line of his cock, savouring the electric jolts of satisfaction that course through his lower belly, and moves closer to the scene, suppressing the noise that threatens to escape when his eyes fall on the white liquid already beginning to drip slowly down the virgin flesh of Erwin’s thighs.

The man currently fucking him must be bigger than the last; Levi can see the slight hint of pain in the tight line of Erwin’s shoulders, the way he tries vainly to spread his legs within the harsh constraints of the 3DMG. Otherwise, though, he gives no indication that he is hurting, rocking back on the dick inside him as though it were meant to be there, as though he might just fall apart without it.

Levi wonders how much time it’d take before Erwin would be forced past his limit and come without his cock being touched. Certainly there must be a tipping point somewhere, and he briefly muses over the question, tilting his head to the side as he allows his dark eyes to wander over his lover’s prone form. He would like to see it; to watch Erwin break, be pushed so far that his legendary control snaps and he shoots thick and white all over himself. His erection looks to be so hard it must surely be causing him pain; it is a deep, appealing red, darkening still with the amount of blood rushing to his groin, and curves up stiffly towards his stomach in spite of the position he’s in. Even as Levi watches, the man behind Erwin pushes in as far as he can go, and Erwin’s dick twitches hard, expelling a thick spurt of precum onto the carpet beneath the desk.

Still, the point is moot. Erwin has been firmly instructed not to come, and if Levi is confident of anything, it’s that Erwin will not disobey his order.

The next hour passes almost like a dream. It becomes almost repetitive, although never tiringly so; the men behind Erwin rotate in a steady line, fucking him open until they all, without fail, falter, hands tightening impossibly against Erwin’s bruising flesh as they find release in the tight, clutching heat of his body. Eventually, they loosen him up so much that Erwin’s control over his own muscles seems to fail; he lies limp against the tabletop, gasping hoarsely like a wounded animal, and barely even jolts when one of the men swings a punishing hand down hard against his already sore ass.

Eventually, Erwin’s lack of reaction seems to aggravate the man currently buried deep in Erwin’s hole; he half pulls out of Erwin’s body, until only the head of his cock remains inside, then thrusts two fingers in alongside his dick when they push back through the tight ring of muscle. Erwin cries out so loudly that the sound rings in Levi’s ears long after it has been cut off, and jerks frantically against his restraints, but the man is unforgiving, using his free hand to force Erwin back down onto the desk while he moves mercilessly inside him.

Erwin’s eyes have long since stopped focusing on anything, but he seems to be making an effort now to look around for Levi, moving his head around as much as he is able while his chest is pinned to the solid wooden table. Levi notices, keenly attuned to Erwin’s needs, and moves forward, placing himself directly in Erwin’s line of sight.

“What is it?”

“Levi – I… I’m going to come –”

Something dark flashes through Levi’s eyes, and his mouth sets in an angry, thin line. “No. You’re not.”

Erwin almost sobs, then, at the effort it takes to haul himself back from the edge. “Levi, _please_ –”

Levi is at his side before he can even finish his sentence, one small hand reaching down to grip firmly at Erwin’s jaw and force his gaze upwards. “If you can’t hold yourself back, if you come with someone else inside you like the _greedy slut you are_ , I won’t touch you for a week and you won’t come for a month.” He releases Erwin’s jaw, dragging his thumb roughly against Erwin’s cheekbone to wipe away the tears he can’t stop from falling. “Do I make myself clear, Erwin?”

His voice is deadly cold, dangerous, and Erwin manages a jerky nod, broken down and defeated. “Yes, sir.”

“Good boy.” Levi smiles mockingly, no hint of compassion in his steely eyes, but as he moves away he pulls a thin strip of leather from the pocket of his trousers. Bending down, he is just small enough to fit in the gap between Erwin’s shaking legs and the desk, although the motion puts his face mere inches away from Erwin’s heavy cock. Levi has to swallow the urge to lean forward, take all of Erwin’s length deep in his throat, allow him his much needed release while the other, unnamed man continues to pound away at his ass.

Instead, he breathes in deeply, wrapping one hand tightly around the base of Erwin’s dick. It feels beautiful, hot to the touch and throbbing almost continually in the firm ring of Levi’s cooler hand, and Levi’s own cock responds to the desperate whimpers he can hear above him. With one quick movement, he brings the narrow band of leather up and ties it tightly where his hand was a moment before, knowing that the pressure is enough to cause no small degree of pain, but that it will certainly also prevent Erwin from coming until Levi gives him his express permission.

Levi stands again, moving out of the way and watching as the man finally pulls out, pumping his cock until his white seed covers the marks left by Levi’s rough spanking earlier in the evening. He is the last; the evidence of his release joins the rest, forming an orgiastic masterpiece on Erwin’s smooth skin.

There are few words exchanged after this. Levi keeps his head high, his presence so commanding that Erwin’s current lack of dignity seems of little consequence; at this moment, Levi has enough for them both, and he shows the men out dismissively, locking the door behind them.

Erwin remains spread out over the table, and looking at him, Levi doubts he has the energy to move at all without help. He walks up to his lover, his steps light against the soft carpet, listening to the muffled sounds Erwin makes as he tries to regain some control over himself. Erwin’s backside is a mess, covered in bruises and striped with white, and there are further trails of cum seeping out of his hole and down his legs. His arms must by aching beyond belief, by now; he has been bound like this for well over two hours, enduring without complaint, and Levi is forcibly reminded of the unshakeable respect his Commander inspires in him. He undoes the buckles at his wrists first, and Erwin moans gratefully, shifting minutely against the desk but still not daring to move until Levi says he can.

Levi rolls his eyes, scornful but still affectionate, and tugs sharply at the strap across Erwin’s back, hauling him up until he is successfully standing, albeit shakily.

“You did well.”

Erwin blinks, and when he opens his eyes, his gaze seems to have cleared a little. He sways slightly on his feet, and Levi reaches up to place a hand on his shoulder, exerting a subtle yet firm pressure downwards until Erwin’s knees bow and he falls to the floor, still clumsy from being held in the same position for hours on end.

“But you’re not done yet.” For the first time since they began, Levi’s tone comes close to an approximation of gentleness, but his authority is still firmly in place, and they both know it. They are both still achingly hard, comfortable in the knowledge that the night’s proceedings will not end until there’s been some reaffirmation of the depth of feeling that exists between them.

On hearing Levi’s words, Erwin scrambles to reach up and undo his belt, moving so fast that he almost unbalances himself. It’s only Levi’s deceptively strong hand against his shoulder that keeps him from falling, and Levi scoffs under his breath. “Tch. Be more careful. You’re not back to normal yet.”

Erwin inhales deeply, succeeding in some small measure to gain control over his actions. Then, he lifts his hands once again, this time effectively stripping Levi of his belt and lowering his trousers enough that his cock, at last, can escape from the tight pressure of his restrictive clothes.

Levi groans quietly, hardly more than a low rumble in his chest, as Erwin wraps a large hand around his erection, drawing it out into the cool air of the room and squeezing lightly. His own knees almost buckle when Erwin bows his head, their height difference enough that he has to stoop to be at the correct level even while kneeling, and takes the head of Levi’s cock into his mouth, sucking with a gentleness that belies his stature. Levi pushes his fingers into Erwin’s soft blond hair, but doesn’t pull cruelly as he had done before; instead, he just smooths it back behind Erwin’s ear, restoring it to some vague semblance of propriety, using it to reorient himself as he tries not to buck into the wet heat of his throat.

It doesn’t take long. They are both too worked up, and in the end Erwin only has to swipe his tongue over the head of Levi’s cock once, twice, before Levi lets out a guttural cry and pulls out to  mark Erwin for himself, spurting ropes of white across the kneeling man’s face. Erwin leans back on his haunches, mouth falling open blissfully as Levi comes all over him, and Levi’s cock can’t help but give one last twitch at the sheer unbridled eroticism of the display. Finally, feeling like he is on the edge of collapse himself, he bends down slightly, unwinding the leather around Erwin’s cock with one easy gesture.

Erwin cries out surprisingly loudly as his cock is released, relief flooding through his veins like a cool salve. Levi smirks crookedly at the desperation on his face and firmly presses the sole of one of his boots against Erwin’s straining erection, savouring the way Erwin bucks up against it, wordless moans falling from his throat. He comes almost instantaneously, pressing himself against Levi’s boot as he spills all over himself and the soft leather, his cock jumping alarmingly with the force of his orgasm.

They both stay in the same position for a couple of minutes, breathing heavily as they try to regain some sense of self. Perhaps surprisingly, Erwin is the first to come to, and he looks up at Levi with an exhausted, yet cocksure, smirk. “I imagine you want me to go and shower, now.”

Levi huffs a sound that sounds almost like a laugh. “Of course. You’re fucking disgusting, covered in other people’s jizz.”

Erwin rolls his eyes, but gets to his feet nonetheless, wincing and stumbling slightly at the strain moving puts on his abused muscles. He turns, taking a step towards the tiny bathroom, sequestered in the corner of the room, but hesitates in his tracks, shooting a glance back at Levi with an expression on his handsome features that Levi would perhaps call _shy_ if he didn’t know better. “Join me.”

His tone is soft, and Levi raises a surprised eyebrow at the uncharacteristic uncertainty in Erwin’s tone. He nods, somewhat stiffly, and moves forward, reaching up with one hand to untie his cravat as he heads for the shower, leaving Erwin to follow in his wake.

They wash each other, mostly wordlessly, expressing their care for one another in tiny gestures and comfortable silence rather than through spoken declarations of love. As soon as Levi feels clean, he pushes Erwin face-first against the wall and runs the sponge gently down his back, soothing the bruises and chafe-marks that had been aggravated by the night’s activities, then moves lower, his actions intimate as he washes away all the evidence of the other men’s presence. Erwin moans softly at the ministrations, the noise rumbling deep and contented from somewhere behind his ribs, as he lets his head fall forward against his arms. Levi smiles, the expression almost painfully soft, settling almost uncomfortably against his sharp features, safe in the knowledge that Erwin can’t see.

There is another door, concealed in a narrow alcove, that leads off to a generally unused bedroom, and they stumble there tiredly as soon as they finish in the shower. They are both bone-weary, yawning as they dry themselves off and fall into bed, covering themselves with the soft sheets, but still, Levi pushes Erwin down into the mattress and fucks him gently, wanting to claim what is his before surrendering to sleep, feeling an almost visceral need to erase all traces of the others.

Erwin, despite having been fucked so many times they’ve both lost count, is deliciously responsive, arching up into Levi’s touch and moaning sweet and sharp into his mouth as they kiss, somehow lazy and greedy all at the same time. His lips are soft, and Levi’s heart can’t help but ache with it as he slips his tongue between them, savouring Erwin’s muffled cries as he slowly pushes into him.

Erwin comes first, cock cradled gently in Levi’s hand, although Levi doesn’t take long to follow, cautious of how sore Erwin must be and taking care not to push too hard. Eventually, he shudders and releases into Erwin with a low, satisfied moan, collapsing onto his chest and burying his face into the clean, muscular gap between Erwin’s neck and shoulder. He doesn’t pull out, waiting instead for nature to take over as his cock slowly softens, taking comfort in Erwin’s heat all around him and the pounding of his heart beneath Levi’s own. Within minutes, they are asleep, exhausted from the evening's exertions, held tightly in one another’s arms as if to shield against the darkness of the oncoming night. 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao bye


End file.
